


Yes I Know I'm Just An Outcast

by orphan_account



Series: God Help the Outcasts [9]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Original Character(s), Supernatural AU - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-26
Updated: 2014-07-26
Packaged: 2018-02-10 10:45:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2022177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Continuation of the mental hospital Dean has found himself in, this time accompanied by the new addition 'Jimmy Novak'</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yes I Know I'm Just An Outcast

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter 9, sorry for such a long wait everyone, school's a bitch needless to say  
> Thanks to everyone who have reminded me to finish this, and everyone who has waited patiently for the next chapter! I love you all!!

Week 2

Dean awoke to a soft flutter voice beside him, muttering like a madman. He moaned, stretching his arms above his head. He glanced to his side, to see a familiar pair of soft, blue eyes, like the ones described in every single book of poetry.

“Cas....?” He murmured, his vision still blurry.

“Hello, Dean.”

The hunter took a moment to realize exactly what Cas was now wearing. He no longer occupied the dark green shirt that fit him so well, or Dean’s pants. He was now dressed exactly like Dean, in a matching white outfit.

Dean breathed, creasing his eyebrows. “Wh—what're doing in that?” He asked, nodding at the white scrubs. 

The angel lifted his arms a bit, looking over his outfit as if he had forgotten. “Oh this, yes well it's a story not worth telling.”

“It may not be worth telling, but that don't change the fact that I want to hear it.”

Castiel sighed, adjusting his position so his back was straight up against the chair instead of slouched, and his feet were planted firmly on the ground. “When you and your father had your fight, I was still able to hear it. I was after all, in the room with you, invisible to you and John. I felt...something.”

“I thought you angels weren't allowed to have feelings. From what I've heard.”

“Which is why I am here. My father, and my siblings thought it best to take away my grace after they find out about you and I, and now I am powerless. I am of no use anymore, cast onto earth until I prove my worth. I started asking around how to prove my worth to humanity, and I was attacked and taken to this place. Luckily, I had found you beforehand. The nurses allowed me to come and see you.” Cas shrugged, giving Dean a lopsided smile.

“Your...grace? So your angel powers then? So you're basically human, right?” Dean asked, sitting up.

“Yes, I am basically human.”

Dean smiled, relieved, as he took Castiel's face and brought their lips together. Their lips moved around in perfect synchronization, moving in just the right speed like a dance, while the fallen angel's hands swept through Dean's hair, a feeling he was unable to truly appreciate only days before. The hunter's hands meanwhile, made their way down to Cas’ neck, his fingers curling the bottom strands of Castiel's coal black hair. It was calming, relieving, it was something to remind them both of what they had even after everything that had been taken away from them. 

Slowly, the two pulled away from each other, as a knock rapped on the door. “Dean? Are you alright? It's time for group therapy, I'd like you to come out now.” Valerie yelled through the door, before barging in. “Oh, I apologize. Mr. Novak, I was just going to acquaint you two during the lunch, but it seems you've already met. Well, if you boys could follow me now, that would be wonderful.” She smiled, clapping her hands together, while the boys straightened themselves up, flattening their hair, and pulling their shirts completely down. Castiel stood up perfectly straight, almost like a soldier called to attention, while Dean slowly swung himself off of the bed, following his other half.

The three walked out of the room, Valerie first, leading the other two with perfect posture. Her heels clicked on the ceramic floor. Click. Click. Click. Click. No wonder people came out more crazy than before in there.

“So uh, this group thing, is it some kind of Cuckoo's Nest thing?” Dean asked, subtly letting his hand brush against Castiel’s. 

Valerie scoffed, looking back at the hunter. “Not at all. You meet with a group of about seven other kids, co-ed, who are dealing with about the same things as you are. Of course, you two will probably be separated. Jimmy, you're going to be joining our drug usage group in 71B while Dean you'll be going to depression and self harm in 101C.” She smiled softly at them. “But after, we have lunch in the cafeteria. Don't worry, you'll be escorted down there along with the rest of your group. You two can meet back up then, if you want and if the nurses allow it.”

The rest of the walk was in silence, the teenagers not bothering to say anything as they constantly exchanged solemn looks. Until finally, they passed 68B, 69B, 70B, and then 71. Nurse Tritan stopped beside the door, motioning for Cas to just walk in. She gave him a quick grin, and closed the door as he entered the room. She glanced over at Dean, who looked terrified of his surroundings. Before the door was shut, he took notice of the other people in there. There was a girl, who was sickeningly thin, with piercing holes all over her face, and stitches running up her arms. Her hair was dyed black, with red roots, that was cut unevenly so that the back was shorter than the front. It looked like it was sawed off with a simple kitchen knife. Another one, a boy, was average size other than the loose skin hanging from his arms, and face. It was as if the skin was too large to fit his skeleton. He had dark eyes, tinted with red, and underneath there were black bags from sleep deprivation. Dean did not receive a good vibe from them. Cas wasn't a druggie, he would be completely lost during the entire hour. Dean had to wonder what he was doing before he found himself in this hellish place under ‘drug usage’. 

The teen glanced back over at Valerie, his eyes widened in distress. “He doesn't belong in there, y'know. Cas he—Jimmy--he's just a regular guy. I mean, yeah, he gets a little crazy every now and then, but I mean who doesn't, huh? I just really think you should take him outta there.”

She sighed, tightening her bun, and wrapping a strand of hair around her ear. “That's what they all say. Dean, this is a place surrounded by lies. Your brother lied to me on the first day we took you in. If you tell me your real last name, I'll think about this week as maybe the first and last week Mr. Novak has group therapy. Do we have an understanding?” She began to lead Dean down the hallway again, making their way past the B section of the rooms, entering the low C's.

Neither of them wanted to say anything. Dean had no intention of saying his last name, but every intention of helping Cas out. He wasn't an angel anymore, and the hunter could only imagine what that felt like. Now, he was trapped in a room with a group of past drug addicts watching him stumble over his words. He was probably terrified.

“Winchester. Like the gun.” Dean finally said.

“Pardon me?”

Dean stopped in the middle of the hallway, just before 100C, biting his lip. “It's my last name.”

“Winchester? No relation to John by any chance?” Valerie asked, her eyebrows creasing as she watched Dean's face twist in an odd way, obviously confused.

He hesitated before answering, thinking very carefully about his response. “I uh, no. Sorry. I've never heard of a John Winchester. I only live with my mom, see? Mary Winchester. Why do you ask?” He replied, trying hard to hold his position.

Valerie raised an eyebrow. “Oh, because we once had a patient here by the name of John Winchester. Much like your friend Jimmy Novak, he was delusional. His friend brought him in here, about nine years ago. He said he was on a hunting trip, and that he had to find the monster that killed his wife. Then he started talking about vampires and werewolves. Lore stuff like that. Of course, I was new on the job, working part time under the guidance of my mum. It would've been about ten thirty at night when I was checking up on all the patients in the B ward, when he ran to the door, taking me by surprise. Please, he said with a voice...so kind. Help me out of here—I got me two boys I need to feed, two young boys with no mother waitin' for me back home and I need to provide. You seem like a nice girl. I don't think you're just gonna walk away from me, are you?” She paused, staring down at her feet, biting her lip. She glanced up at Dean, her hazel eyes close to flooding over. “So I unlocked the door. I know it was a stupid thing to do, but I was thirteen, and I was afraid. But I think I did the right thing. I mean, he never found his way back here and I haven't seen or heard of him since. You look a bit like him actually, so does your brother. Anyway, you'll find room 101C on your left, hopefully you're not too late. Don't fly over the cuckoo's nest, huh Jack Nicholson?” She grinned, pushing him forward, brushing the tears from her eyes once his back was to her.

He turned around only slightly, giving her a wolfish smile. “Yes Nurse Ratchet. But about Jimmy?”

“I'll think about it, Winchester.”


End file.
